Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a conductive yarn and an apparatus for making the same. More particularly, a fine metal thread is perfectly wound around a core thread in a spiral form via an apparatus to form a conductive yarn capable of generating heat.
Description of Related Art
The conventional heating equipment generates heat by electricity or gas. Then, the warm air is delivered to each corner of a room by each vent. Hot or warm air is light, so it moves upward and fills the upper space in the beginning of heating. After the upper space is filled with hot air, hot air falls to gradually fill the lower space. In addition, hot air moves upward so people could not feel warm immediately, which result in taking larger amount of electricity and time to raise the temperature of the air in the space to a certain degree. Moreover, the air in the space is dry, accompanying with thundering noises, due to blowing and flowing of hot air.